Suits Room
Main = the suits room is a place were the employees go to dress up as the mascot suits one of them including spongebob Appearacne the suits room has decorated walls art designed from nickelodeon studios on the left wall is designed with blue stripes and yellow circles. on the back is designed with green triangles with a orange background . on the right the wall is white and black cheetah designed. the floor is grey with slime stains all over it. there are shelfs on the back of the wall on the bottem there are three jars two are light blue with a green label that reads CLEAN DEPLOY on it. the other jar that is tipped over is green and has a blue label that reads SLIME. there are 7 jellyfish three are green and three are pink. in the room one is on the top shelf four are in the corner two are on the other side. there are three tables the middle is white the right is brown wood and the left is black and square. There is a spatula on the right table. there is a patrick head on the middle table behind spongebob as well Spongebob can be seen sitting on the middle table there is a extra spongebob suit hanging in the right corner his appearance is normal just his eyes are still missing and he is wearing underwear instead. also gary is in this room he is behind the black table but he does not look like the normal gary his shell is recolored green and he has no pupils on his eyes. indicating that he must be the slime form of gary like Spongebob Slimepants Trivia * Although gary does not make a major part on gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. *The clean deploy and slime jar texture's text is backwards but is not on the model it is unknown why this occurs * Photo negative patrick is in this room but he is not present and appears hanging wen active * Although even thought this is the suits room there are not many suits in this room just spongebob and photo negative patrick the other suits are scattered across the building **Patrick and squidward suicide are in the film room **Mr krabs is in the closet **Sandy cheeks is in the scraps room ***Probably the reason why there not in the suits room is because before people left the place they gone mad and flew things in the wrong places and whatever cause the place to get covered and slime and got wrecked made them end up in the wrong places |-| Gallery = Gameplay Suits room.png|The suits room Suits room Photo negative patrick.png|Photo negative patrick hanging in the suits room Textures Green_triangle_orange_wall.png|A Orange wall with green triangles Yellow_circle_blue_striped_wall.png| A blue striped wall with yellow circles White_Cheeta_wall.jpg|A black and white cheetah wall Wood_Texture.jpg|Wood from the right table Clean_deploy_Texure.png|A texture of the clean deploy jar Slime_jar.png|A texture of the Slime jar Jellyfish_Texure.png|Pink jellyfish'es texture Green_jellyfish_Texture.png|Green jellyfish'es texture Gary_texture.png|Gary's recolored texture Spatula.png|The texture of the spatula Miscellaneous Suits_room_early_development.png|The suits room in early development Category:Unofficial Locations